wglps3fandomcom_de-20200213-history
Eric Bischoff
frame Eric Bischoff war der Owner der WGL. Geschichte Eric Bischoff war der Owner der WGL. Zum Start der WGL trieb Bischoff sein Unwesen in Twitter als Mister X. Vince McMahon ignorierte die Tweets von Bischoff gekonnt, ohne zu wissen, wer dahinter steckt. Während der 1.RAW Ausgabe kam es zum Schocker, als Shane McMahon seine Anteile an der WGL dem Käufer der 20% WGL-Anteile schenkte. Dabei handelte es sich um Mister X, der von Shane als Eric Bischoff enthüllt wurde. Zudem bekommt Bischoff Unterstützung von Ted Turner. Gemeinsam wollten die beiden sich an Vince McMahon für das Ende der WCW rächen und nun McMahon aus dem Business verdrängen. Bischoff gründete ein neues Stable, Redemption. Er baute sich ein starkes Team auf, das es gegen das Team von Vince McMahon aufnehmen sollte. Zu Redemption gehörten bis zu deren Auflösung neben Bischoff selbst noch John Cena, Kevin Nash, CM Punk, The Miz, R-Truth, Hornswoggle, David Otunga, Chavo Guerrero, Edge, Zack Ryder, Layla, Michelle McCool und Stacy Keibler. Als sich John Cena Redemption anschloss, war dies ein großer Schocker. Cena war im Vorfeld über mehrere Wochen spurlos verschwunden. Man sah den Anführer der Cenation, wie er an einen Stuhl gefesselt mit einer Platzwunde in einem Hotel ein Opfer eines mysteriösen Angreifers wurde. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass dies alles ein Plan von Bischoff und Cena war. Cena wandte sich von seinen Fans und Vince McMahon ab, da er der größte Wrestler der Geschichte werden wolle und dafür an sich denken müsse. Man verglich den Turn von Cena mit dem damaligen von Hollywood Hulk Hogan, als sich dieser der nWo anschloss. Eric Bischoff stellte mit Chavo Guerrero den Royal Rumble Sieger 2012. Zudem waren alle Titel in den Reihen von Redemption, was Bischoff auf die Idee brachte, den WrestleMania Main Event, der sich fest in Redemptions Hand befand, dafür zu nutzen um McMahons Kreation zu zerstören, indem man ein Fake Match auf die Beine stellen wollte. Bischoff nahm die neu gewonnene Macht zum Anlass, um Monday Nitro für eine einmalige Ausgabe zurück ins Fernsehen zu bringen. Den Abend kommentierten Tony Schiavone und Larry Zbyszko. Die War Games, welche am gleichen Abend stattfanden, verlor Redemption, da sich Chavo Guerrero zu sehr Gedanken wegen seinem Titelmatch bei WrestleMania gegen John Cena machte. Nachdem sich Eric Bischoff von den Schwachstellen im Team verabschiedete, ging er gestärkt in Richtung WrestleMania XXVIII. Er forderte Vince McMahon zu einem Winner takes All Match heraus, der Sieger bekäme die alleinige Macht in der WGL und ist Sieger des Monday Night War. McMahon akzeptierte und so kam es zum Aufeinandertreffen der beiden Co-Owner. David Otunga, Rechtsberater und Bodyguard von Eric Bischoff, trat für Easy E an, während Vince McMahon zur Überraschung der Fans Chris Jericho präsentierte. Bischoff war jedoch der Sieger, dank seines Teams, dem Turn von Daniel Bryan gegen Vince McMahon und dem zurückgekehrten Nick Patrick. Bischoff wurde daraufhin der alleinige Owner der WGL und brachte Monday Nitro dauerhaft zurück ins amerikanische Kabelfernsehen. Bei Nitro nach WrestleMania feuerte Bischoff Vince McMahon. Bischoff kümmerte sich nun mehr um Stacy Keibler, mit der er erst ein Verhältnis hatte und später beide ihre Verlobung und Hochzeitspläne offenbarten. David Otunga blieb auch weiterhin der Rechtsberater von Eric Bischoff. Bischoff bedankte sich bei den ehemaligen Redemption-Mitgliedern auf seine ganz spezielle Art, so erhielten einige z.B. Titelmatches. LayCool waren jedoch noch unzufrieden, da Stephanie McMahon noch immer Divas GM war. Gemeinsam mit den beiden ehemaligen Co-Womens Championessen, Stacy Keibler und David Otunga suchte Bischoff nach einem Plan, wie man den letzten McMahon aus der WGL loswerden könnte. Kurze Zeit später präsentierte man Melina, die sich immer wieder über Twitter zu Wort meldete und die Divas Division bemängelte. Melina setzte sich als Ziel, Stephanie vom Posten des Diva GM zu verdrängen, um diesen selbst übernehmen zu können. Eric Bischoff, Erfinder des Elimination Chamber Matches, kündigte zu Reckoning eine weitere neue Kreation an, das sogenannte "4 Corners of Fate" Match. Mittlerweile ist Eric Bischoff nicht mehr der Owner der WGL, er hat seinen Posten wieder an Vince McMahon abgegeben und spielt zur Zeit keine aktive Rolle. Privatleben Eric Bischoff wurde am 27.05.1955 in Detroit, Michigan geboren. Eric Bischoff hat einen Sohn (Garrett) und eine Tochter (Montanna). Er ist mit Stacy Keibler verlobt. Privat ist er mit dem WGL-Superstar Kevin Nash, sowie Hollywood Hulk Hogan und Scott Hall befreundet. Trivia Dein Text. Errungene Erfolge - Sieger des Winner takes all Match gegen Vince McMahon bei WrestleMania XXVIII und somit 100%iger Eigentümer der WGL. Kategorie:Alumni